


Instillation of Servility among Abnormals Act (ISA Act)

by 93rdfragment



Series: Abnormals Alternate Universe [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93rdfragment/pseuds/93rdfragment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifth of a series of articles to introduce some of the key events leading up to the world in Tadhana (wip for exordium 2016). There are no mentions of EXO members and ex-members in these articles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Overview of the ISA Act

**Author's Note:**

> As seen from the website of The National Assembly of the Republic of Korea.

BILL: An Act for Instillation of Servility among Abnormals   
PROPOSED BY: Chairperson of the National Defense Committee  
COMMITTEE: National Defense Committee  
PROPOSITION DATE: March 27, 2014  
RESOLUTION DATE OF PLENARY SESSION: April 14, 2014  
EFFECTIVE DATE: April 14, 2014 / Immediately after promulgation

Preamble

WHEREAS, the propagation of abnormals in South Korea imperils the peace, safety and dignity of its citizens,

WHEREAS, the international agreements in relation to abnormals by the United Nations and the United Nations Security Council requires a comprehensive operation to maintain national security, and

WHEREAS, pursuant to such agreements, this bill seeks to establish an institution for abnormals wherein the subjects shall be detained until regarded as harmless to the general public, and draw up the procedures and requirements for its fulfillment, thereby creating a safe environment within the Republic of Korea.

BE IT ENACTED BY THE GENERAL ASSEMBLY OF THE REPUBLIC OF KOREA LEGISLATURE, AS FOLLOWS:

Section 1  
The purpose of this Act is to maintain national security and to circumvent further inflicted harm on citizens by detaining all abnormals within the boundaries of the Republic of Korea in an institution compliant to the agreements of the United Nations and the United Nations Security Council.

Section 3  
Abnormals are defined as beings possessing unnatural powers. Abnormals are not considered human beings and are therefore forfeited of previous rights provided by the Constitution for human beings. This Act includes abnormals of all ages, regardless of sex, religion, or any other categories, as subject to detainment.

Section 4  
The detainment shall be served within the institution built for this purpose. The process and duration of detainment begins by the time officials are alerted of the abnormal’s existence and ends by the time the abnormal is regarded as harmless to the general public.

Section 5  
The grounds of release are: 1) appraised loyalty to the Republic of Korea, 2) perfect control of its powers, 3) exertion of powers in ways useful to the Republic of Korea, 4) continued residence within the institution, and 5) continued surveillance of the abnormal.

Section 6  
The institution for the detainment of abnormals shall thus be named Research Institute of Abnormals. It seeks to instill servility and loyalty within abnormals to the Republic of Korea, and to research the origins and extensive powers of abnormals.

Section 10  
Abnormals who fail to comply to this Act are subject to death, if officials are unable to transport and confine the abnormal by any means necessary.

Section 11  
Citizens who aid abnormals in non-compliance to this Act are subject to penalties ranging from 2,000,000 won to life imprisonment.

(This is an unofficial English translation and is provided for reference only.)


	2. The Official ISA Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As seen from the website of the Korea Legislation Research Institute.
> 
> (This was hell to write, okay? I'm mostly unfamiliar to writing laws and the correct terms to use. If anyone is willing to point out mistakes, feel free to do so.)

**AN ACT FOR INSTILLATION OF SERVILITY AMONG ABNORMALS**  
(Instillation of Servility among Abnormals Act of 2014)

  
**Chapter 1 General Provisions**

**Section 1 (Purpose)**. The purpose of this Act is to maintain national security and to circumvent further inflicted harm on citizens by detaining all abnormals within the boundaries of the Republic of Korea in an institution compliant to the agreements of the United Nations and the United Nations Security Council.

A secondary purpose of this Act is to reveal and understand the origins of abnormals and the different manifestations of their powers in order to plan and execute actions in ensuring control over them. The success of this undertaking will promote and facilitate the primary objective of this Act.

**Section 2 (Definition of Terms).** For the purposes of this Act, the following terms shall be defined as follows:  
**_Abnormal/s_** refers to beings with capabilities beyond human potential that affect and change its carrier or the surroundings.  
**_Aid/s_** refers to persons assisting the escape or hiding of abnormals, or committing libel against the government and its decisions regarding abnormals.  
**_Detainment_** refers to the legal incarceration of abnormals.  
**_Employee/s_** refers to any hired professional or personnel of the institution. This term does not include any labor union.  
**_Instillation of Servility_** refers to the process of indoctrination and promotion of loyalty and subservience of abnormals to the Republic of Korea.  
**_Institution_** refers to the organization, thus named Research Institute of Abnormals, tasked to overlook and implement this Act.  
**_Monitoring_** refers to the approved methods of surveillance that are minimally invasive of citizen's right to privacy pursuant to Section 17 and 18 in the Constitution  
**_Official/s_** refers to any government personnel and security task force authorized to detain any suspected abnormal.  
**_Power/s_** refers to abilities, whether apparent in its danger or otherwise, that markedly differentiates humans from abnormals regardless of the abnormal’s outward human appearance.  
**_Release_** refers to the authorization by the institution that an abnormal is allowed limited interaction with citizens and society.

**Chapter 2 Abnormal Subjects**

**Section 3 (Abnormals).** This Act recognizes that abnormals are not human beings. Pursuant to this statement, human rights, accorded by the Constitution and international laws, are inapplicable to abnormals as they are considered to be of different specie and are therefore treated as such.

Abnormals are hazardous and detrimental to citizens of the Republic of Korea regardless of their humane and vulnerable appearance. Henceforth, this Act includes abnormals of all ages, regardless of sex, religion, or any other categories, as subject to detainment.

**Section 4 (Detainment).** The detainment of abnormals shall be supervised by the institution. The details of the detainment process shall be finalized and implemented by the institution after consideration by the National Assembly and the President. The detained abnormals shall live within the institution for the protection of the Republic's citizens and for a controlled environment to assist in proper research and instillation.

The approved general process of detainment is as follows:  
(1) notification of an abnormal or an activity of abnormal nature by means of monitoring or information from persons  
(2) subjugation of the abnormal by officials and employees  
(3) transportation of the abnormal to the institution  
(4) confinement of the abnormal in the institution while undergoing research and instillation, and  
(5) authorization of the abnormal to minimally integrate in society by the institution.

The monitoring shall be done through public security cameras and private security cameras which have the permission from the owners. Officials shall be trained in monitoring while on duty and in correct response to an abnormal sighting. Internet monitoring shall be guided by experts in order for the privacy of citizens to be respected as circumstantially possible.

**Section 5 (Grounds of Release).** The institution is authorized to permit an abnormal to leave the premises of the institution and be introduced to society if it has been proven that the instillation is a success. The minimal requirement set by this Act must be fulfilled:  
(1) has gone through all the steps in the process of instillation set by the institution,  
(2) has proven loyalty to the Republic of Korea through a thorough examination,  
(3) has proven to have complete control of their powers, and  
(4) uses their powers only in useful ways to the Republic of Korea.

The authorization of release does not permit the abnormal to reside elsewhere. The institution is the abnormal's permanent residency. The abnormal shall continue to be monitored after release to prevent any mishap that may possibly occur.

**Chapter 3 Instillation of Servility**

**Section 6 (Research Institute of Abnormals).** The institution for the detainment of abnormals shall thus be named Research Institute of Abnormals. Its primary objectives are the following:  
(1) finding and detaining abnormals,  
(2) instillation of servility within abnormals,  
(3) investigation of the origin of abnormals and their powers,  
(4) experimentation of methods in controlling powers, and  
(5) monitoring of abnormals and subsequent punishing should the abnormal misbehave.

The institution is granted extensive independence in its courses of action so long as it abides by the general guidelines set by this Act. Pursuant to the agreements of the United Nations and United Nations Security Council, the institution is under the supervision of and granted assistance from the Republic of Korea Armed Forces.

The location of the institution shall be in a remote area wherein there shall be minimal casualties should there arise any problems in handling the abnormals. The institution shall be under constant surveillance and protection from the Republic of Korea Armed Forces for immediate and effective response should there arise any problems.

This Act provides the institution with 1% of the national budget yearly to pursue its objectives and other necessary provisions. Additional funding from the government shall be granted upon review of the request by the National Assembly and the President. Private individuals and companies are permitted to donate to the institution for additional funds.

**Section 7 (Qualified Employees).** This Act requires employees under the institution to meet the following minimum requirements:  
(1) passing a revised civil service exam geared towards this Act’s purposes,  
(2) passing a thorough interview process, and  
(3) a minimum of 2 years of experience in the field of their application, whether as an intern, part-time employee, or full-time employee.

The heads of the different departments of the institution are required to be experts in their field of specialty to assure the success of this Act. The researchers and doctors who have graduated with high merits from the top universities of the Republic of Korea are given precedence in their applications. The remaining positions are given more margin in hiring as they go down in rank.

The officials from the Republic of Korea Armed Forces assigned to safeguard the institution are required to undergo a separate training and interview process by the appointed group of high ranking officers from their respective military branch.

**Chapter 4 Penal Provisions**

**Section 8 (Penalties on Abnormals).** In the event that an abnormal resists detainment, this Act authorizes officials and employees to subjugate the abnormal by any means necessary. The abnormal shall not be granted release at any point in time and shall spend all their time within the institution.

The death of a resisting abnormal is authorized under the circumstance of threatened or murdered citizens. This Act recognizes the value of human life over abnormals.

**Section 9 (Penalties on Aids).** Any of the following aids shall be punished by imprisonment with labor for not more than twenty years or by a fine not exceeding thirty million won (₩ 30,000,000.00):  
(1) persons who commit libel against the government and its decisions regarding abnormals,  
(2) persons who do not report an abnormal sighting, and  
(3) persons who knowingly withhold information on abnormals.

Any of the following aids shall be punished by lifetime imprisonment with labor:  
(1) persons who disclose sensitive information regarding the institution and its employees,  
(2) persons who assist abnormals in resisting detainment, and  
(3) persons who assist abnormals in hiding from officials and employees.

**Chapter 5 Supplementary Provisions**

**Section 10 (Rewards).** This Act recognizes the circumstance of an abnormal as the person previously supporting the family. A monthly stipend of two hundred thousand won (₩ 200,000.00) shall be given to the immediate family members who are unable to provide for themselves. The money, pension, and insurance previously earned by the abnormal shall be handed to the family.

Any person who informs officials or employees regarding an abnormal sighting shall be given a reward of fifty thousand won (₩ 50,000.00).

Any person who brings an abnormal into the custody of officials or employees shall be given a reward of two hundred thousand won (₩ 200,000.00).

This Act recognizes the highly held, national value of family. Any immediate family member or guardian who informs officials or employees regarding an abnormal within the family shall be given a reward of two hundred fifty thousand won (₩ 250,000.00).

**Section 11 (In Relation to Other Laws).** All laws, decrees, ordinances, issuances, rules, and regulations which are inconsistent in relation to the sections and provisions of this Act are hereby repealed, amended, or modified accordingly.

If any part of this Act is held invalid or unconstitutional, the remaining sections and provisions otherwise unaffected are thereby considered in force and in effect. The Act shall be revised accordingly.

In the event of contention between this Act and Sections 17 and 18 of the Constitution, this Act takes precedence to ensure the safety and security of the Republic of Korea.

**Section 12.** This Act shall take into effect April 14, 2014 the public welfare requiring it.


End file.
